


Batman Saves Robin.

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: On a Halloween night, Marco goes through a serious heartbreak so he decides to get wasted.Alone at night in an empty street, a man takes advantage of his dungy condition and puts his hand on him, trying to rob the topheavy Marco.Until, Batman dressing as a cop saves the young, broken man and falls for him, disgustingly in love.





	Batman Saves Robin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> i know it's too early for Halloween, but i've been thinking about this one since a quite long time so i worked on it afap in case i'd hate it or change my mind about it.  
> never mind the summary, i suck at those anyway  
> and nani! here's a pierreus for you! you were the only person in my mind starting from the moment i decided to write this little au, i hope you enjoy it!

"Take all I have, fella" Marco raised his hands in the air and turned his back to the man, also known as the man who pointing with his knife at him and also known as the thief who was about to rob the flesh out of his bones. He had no single penny so he wasn't worried at all. It wasn't a good day to get robbed after all, like what would anyone robe on a Halloween night, candies and lollipops? 

 

Marco as an all was so wasted, barely managed to stand on his feet. After a break-up with his boyfriend hours ago, he didn't feel like doing anything just getting drunk in a pub, and so, so drunk. 

 

The man pushed him against the wall that he hit his nose pretty badly. He felt his hand sinking in his back pocket as his other hand was pointing with the knife against Marco's back.

 

"Did you find anything?" Marco scoffed, "can we just, take a last selfie in case I'd die? I'll post it on instagram and I'll tag you, swear down" he said commiseratingly, that he had awaken all the anger and range inside of the other man's thick skin.

So he pushed his head aggressively against the wall, "quit flapping your dick, sucker!" Marco felt dizzy and by then, he wasn't completely able to stand up any longer. But instead of crying out for help in such a serious situation as that, he chuckled, sending an aura of intimidation and anger to the thief that he made him even more pissed-off. "The fuck is funny? Huh?" he screamed, looking to his right and left to make sure that no-one had seen them. He turned the blonde around that he was looking furiously at his face with a grimace on his features, he pointed with the knife at Marco's throat but that didn't stop him from laughing. 

 

"You know, god writes a lot of comedy, the only problem is that he always picks bad actors… who choose not to be funny" he bent in half, not caring of what would happen in the next few seconds. His knees were shaking and he didn't know if he was paralyzed or just cold, he just had an urge to laugh, consequences of being drunk, maybe.

 

"shut the fuck up!" he shouted so loud that his voice turned husky, he pulled him from his shirt with his strong grip, and Marco could clearly see how his eyes were shining with frustration. He deadpanned. 

 

"What's going on here?" a loud voice caught both men's attention, the man threw a quick, frightened glance over his shoulder to the right, "don't move!" the same voice shouted, but with a shaky tone and it was much louder. Marco turned his head as well and apparently the man, who looked like a cop, was pointing with a gun at the thief. Marco's night was complete. 

The thief dragged Marco from his wrist in front of him, making the blond as his human cover and pointed with the knife in front of his neck, the cop, Pierre, got confused and scared all in once. So he placed his gun on the ground and raised his hands up, carefully. Marco shivered. "Fucking hell?"

 

"Look, you can just leave, it's Halloween! Go and enjoy the night" Pierre exclaimed horrified. Marco heard the thief swearing undertone, he pushed the German with a sullen kind of anger and ran away. Meanwhile, Pierre picked his gun and tried to follow the thief, but as soon as he realized how tight his suit was, he gave up.

Marco was staring at his back unconsciously, grinning like an idiot.

 

"Are you okay?" Pierre threw his gun on the ground that it collapsed and went rapidly to Marco, kneeling to his level. 

 

"I'm simply appealed, but as fine as your ass" Marco had made his overture, in a way; he made the cop wimp out exasperatingly.

 

"What?" Pierre knotted his brows as his mouth abruptly parted.

 

"What?" Marco asked him back, confused. 

 

"Never mind" the younger man shrugged, fixed his position and turned his back to the German, almost walking away. 

 

"Wait fella! don't leave me like this! What if someone tried to rape me here?" 

 

"You'll be fine" answered Pierre, coldly.

 

"Never mind my pessimistic nature but does that mean I'm ugly?" Marco asked and the other man almost soured that moment.

 

"You… oh god" Pierre rubbed his forehead, chuckling lightly as he stood completely still facing the blonde man, "No, I mean…" 

 

"Can you at least stay with me until I feel my legs again?" Marco interrupted, smiling weakly at Pierre. 

 

Pierre sighed, "What happened to you anyway?" he asked hesitatingly and went to Marco with careful steps and sat next to him with his back leaning against the wall. 

 

"My boyfriend found out that I have a side-chick and we broke up, so here I am, a drunk, lonely, lovely bisexual"

 

"Not what I exactly asked for but that sucks" Pierre exclaimed, chuckling mirthlessly.

 

"It is, think I'm turning ecosexual, maybe. I despise human beings from now on, oh god I need a drink badly!" he said thoughtfully and Pierre choked.

 

"You don't say these things! Fuck's sake how drunk are you?" Pierre asked firmly as the blonde grinned with sleepy eyes  
Marco's expression grew pensive. "On a scale from 1 to 10, I'm 69" he said eventually, Pierre muttered mockingly and giggled.  
"You look more like a striper than a cop, did god send you to me?" added Marco, scratching his chin thoughtfully. At that moment, Pierre's jaw was dropped, he found his face turning red and so did his ears, Pierre never felt that embarrassed in his life and he found that observation sickeningly cheerful. "But you look cute, I'm confused" the blonde added, he returned the wave to normal flirting again; he shrugged, looking dreamingly at the sky. Meanwhile, Pierre barely managed to gulp his own spit to the back of his throat. He pressed his lips together and busied himself looking at his shoe.

 

"Now I know why they banned alcohol fifty years ago" he murmured and Marco looked at him questioningly, like he was waiting for Pierre to repeat what he had said, Pierre didn't. "So you're all alone on a Halloween night? Isn't that a bit… I don't know, hard for you?"

 

"Being alone isn't that bad, being alone with you is better" Marco looked at him, smiling.

 

"Oka this is fast, I'll take that as a compliment" said Pierre, not giving slight importance to the older man's speech; he thought hypothetically that he might be drunk. Excused, in a sensible meaning.

 

"I'm being real, and oh… man, you're hot that you'd make a dragon retire" he buzzed, pressing his index finger against Pierre's cheek, he was so close to him that Pierre was frightened but his officious affection prevented him from leaving that man behind. 

 

"I can't take this anymore" Pierre buried his face in his hands, chuckling loudly. 

 

"Aren't you gonna tell me if you are a striper or nah?"

 

"No!" Pierre hovered, retreating a bit to the right, "I mean, I wanted to dress as batman; the costume was too damn expensive so I got this instead" Pierre's expression softened as he moved his gaze from his shirt to Marco's glassy eyes, Pierre just smiled, he felt how his stomach went a little queasy the time Marco opened his mouth widely and then chuckled.

 

"Oh! I have a Robin costume from last year; we would've looked really good together you know" Marco stated. He placed his hand on Pierre's knee that he shivered under Marco's touch, he tried to add a reassuring smile but he failed, Marco wasn't slightly aware of what his touch had made the younger man feel, everything turned bizarrely intimate to Pierre. 

 

"We'd look cool" Pierre chuckled nervously, "next year, we'll do that. Hopefully we ah… don't meet like this again"  
Pierre smiled, looking at the dark-blue sky, and as half an hour passed, they spent what left from that night chatting idly, they joked, Marco laughed at Pierre's stories and he liked how he opened-up to him easily, like all those words he'd said had been lodged in his throat and he didn't believe the time he met Marco and cried his heart out to him. Joking, telling him his adventures with his exes and just making it a little bit easier for the older man to take the break-up. Marco just enjoyed his company. 

 

He demanded for more, he wanted to spend the whole eve with a man who was disguised as a cop on a Halloween night, he wanted to stop the time and if it was possible, he'd stop the earth from spinning, just to spend few more seconds with a man he hadn't asked for his name.

 

"I've never seen so suave" Pierre stated, as his arms surrounded his legs to his chest to send him warmth. Marco raised his eyebrows incredulously. 

 

"Lucky me?" he smiled but it was brief and brittle, crooking his neck to flash a glance at Pierre's expression. Pierre smiled back at him.

Marco was slowly turning back to his normal self as alcohol crept out. And there, silence seized the atmosphere again, and a strange feeling seized both men, prevented them from getting up, prevented them from saying 'good night' and prevented them from turning their backs to each other. It was strange; that they enjoyed each other's distinguished characters, and enthusiast in some branches that they liked sharing each other's queer ideas. 

 

"Fuck it" Marco said gallantly, he turned his head to Pierre who caught his attention with the sullenness undertone, he gawked and then he felt warm lips press against his. His eyes widened, therefore, Marco's stinging hand surrounded the back of Pierre's neck, demanding for a deeper kiss. 

 

He kissed him like he was the center of his gravity, and everything in him drawn falling for him. He almost thawed when the younger man's hand pulled him closer from the back of his neck as realization dawned on him. And as a dizzied breath as his thumb brushed an exposed slice of skin at Marco's hip, it crept and settled there, upwards. 

Tentative, breathless and shy, as their panting breaths, Pierre pulled off. He placed his forehead against Marco's as the silence of the night chased them, it was a little, chaste kiss both men enjoyed, and felt how well they adjusted, like everything was meant to be, starting with the break-up to that man who was trying to rob him.

 

Pierre was glowing, he seemed like he was shining from the inside like a flame, as the skies got darker, and Pierre's glow was even more obvious to Marco's brown eyes. His aristocratic handsome features drove the German young man crazy, he never felt so lucky in his life after a break-up. 

 

"Where else do you want to kiss me later?" Marco asked sheepishly with his hands still around Pierre, relocated to let go. By then, Pierre's smile was rivaling the power of the stars; Marco pressed his lips together shyly. 

 

"Everywhere" .

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, it was fast and i'm more into slow-burn and those stuff. but, there has to be a kiss eh?  
> don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this one! :)


End file.
